Fatal Flaws
by SavingCain
Summary: *My First Fanfic* Save Chloe ending. Following the events of the Storm, Chloe and Nathan are both suffering. But when Nathan gets clean, will he be able to help the girl he almost shot? Amberprice angst Causcott friendship eventual Priscott
1. Sister Sin

**A/N** **This is my first fanfic** **, so I opted for a pairing that no one else came up with and that there's not enough of. Given the similarities between Nathan and Chloe, it's a wonder no one thought about them. So I'll be the first and I'll dub this pairing "Priscott".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Nickelback, Avril Lavigne, Infamous, or Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did. Trigger warnings include alcoholism, PTSD, and rape.**

 **JULY 4TH, 2015**

 **SEATTLE, WA**

 **NATHAN'S POV**

I didn't want anything to do with the Dark Room. Despite all the rumors, I only got involved when I got kidnapped by Mark Jefferson, the same night Rachel Amber died. What he made me do after made me sick. Drugging and kidnapping women my age for him to take pictures of them, what the hell? I damn near shot Chloe Price during my own damn suicide attempt. If it hadn't been for Max Caufield pulling the fire alarm, we'd both be dead. Almost a year passed, but the image of Rachel's corpse is still burning in my brain. When Caufield turned that piece of shit Jefferson in for Rachel's murder, I should have felt free, but Max couldn't undo what I did. I can't undo what I did. No one can.

The drugs I used helped take the edge off, silenced the voices in my head, which I had before that night but that night made worse, and helped me cope at first, but they made everything else worse later on. After kicking the shit I took to drinking. Go fucking figure. Kicked one addiction and got addicted to something else. Fuck! At this point, though, I really don't give a shit.

And that's where I am going now. O'malley's Irish Pub on 2nd Avenue. Greet Zeke, get a few drinks in me with my fake ID, enjoy my 4th of July, and forget about Rachel, Jefferson's creepy ass "innocence fetish" (seriously, do those word even belong in the same sentence?), hopefully get laid in the process. Now to just get through the door and take a seat at the bar and order a-

"You bastard! You fucking son of a BITCH!!!"

I should have chosen a different bar. Then I wouldn't be faced to face with the blue haired punk I almost shot in the bathroom. Didn't I tell her that I wasn't trying to kill her and it was a suicide attempt? Or did it slip her mind? She _seems_ drunk off her ass right now.

"Leave him alone, Chloe! What happened wasn't his fault! You know this!"

Standing next to her and scolding her is a certain hipster with no fashion sense and a fondness for the word "wowzer". Seriously? What the fuck is a wowzer?

"I'm with Max on this one. They got the guy responsible. Mr. Jefferson is in jail. Get off his case."

And standing next to _her_ is the nerdy guy I got into that fight with last year. What the fuck was in that cocaine I did? Doesn't matter. Thanks for having my back, guys.

I tell that blue bitch straight up, "Honestly, Price, can't I enjoy my 4th of July without hearing about the Dark Room? I just wanna forget about that shit! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Chloe seems pissed. "Why the fuck should I? You killed my girlfriend you FUCKING SCHIZO!!

Did she seriously pull out the schizophrenia card? Right back at you carpet muncher! "Go to hell you FUCKING ALCOHOLIC DYKE!!!" And after that outburst, I'm out the door. I'll find a new bar. Order a Jack Daniel's and get drunk.

I'm not even half a block away from the bar before I hear footsteps. I turn to see Maxine running towards me trying to get my attention.

"Nathan, wait! Stop!" I stop. She stops. She catches her breath and tells me, "I'm sorry about what Chloe said to you. I know she shouldn't have rubbed your schizophrenia in your face."

All my anger disappears and I feel guilty about calling Chloe a dyke. "Jesus Christ, Max. I didn't mean to call her a dyke like that but she pissed me off when she... I didn't ask for the voices in my head. I can't control it any more than she can control her own sexuality. I was born with schizophrenia and she was born gay"

Max seems to perk up a little bit. "She's bi, Nathan." When she sees the confusion on my face, she explains, "She had a bad boy phase before she met Rachel. Might be why she hates men now."

She giggles. I giggle. I say, "Maybe, Caufield. Them bad boys are bad news. Didn't know she was bi, though."

She giggles again, then the smile falls from her face. "That's not why I need to talk to you, Nathan. I need your help. Chloe's drinking problem is getting bad. She got kicked out of the bar downtown, so Warren and I came to try to convince her to get help."

I know what this is about Max. You seriously think that I give a fuck about her? She put a gun in my face when I backed up your story about the Storm that destroyed Arcadia Bay! Had you not already unloaded the gun with your time powers, I'd be dead! "Look, Max. After she tried to kill me at Two Whales, she's dead to me. Fuck her! Take your dorky boyfriend and get on with your lives! Let her drink herself to death. I really don't care."

What I said seemed to upset her. "You haven't changed a bit, Prescott! You continue shut everyone out and live in the past at the expense of your own life, and for what?" She looks down at her feet. "You and Chloe have that in common." She looks into my eyes, tears forming in hers. "God help you both."

She turns and goes back to the bar, either to get Warren back home or try to convince the alcoholic to get clean, I dont know or care.

How dare she compare me to the blue haired drunk! How FUCKING dare she! We are not the same. I'm better than her and I will prove it to them both.

 **DECEMBER 30TH** **, 2015**

 **NATHAN'S POV**

"Hello, I'm Nathan Prescott and I'm an alcoholic"

Around the room I hear "Hello Nathan."

I'm looking around the room and I see people like me who fucked up their lives and want to make things right. So many people with so many stories. Freddy has two beautiful daughters, but his addiction drove him to start touching them inappropriately. I doubt he can ever forgive himself. Ellie is a lesbian with a beautiful wife and a 15 year old son, but her addiction led her to abandon her family when her son was 5. I doubt he can ever forgive her. And me? I got blood on my hands, all because of _him_ and his sick obsession with barely legal schoolgirls. I know I can never forgive him.

The meetings were beneficial for getting clean and getting over the shit that happened at Blackwell, including that damn Storm. I feel pride in my work and the fact that the people in this room are improving their lives too. But as I'm looking around the room, I start to feel guilt. I don't see _her_ face at these meetings, and the last time I saw her, Max and Warren were failing to save her. I start to remember what Mr. McGrath told me when I first started meetings with AA.

 _"Why are you here, Nathan?" He asks me. "What are your reasons for getting clean?"_

 _I straight up tell him, "To prove to that fucking bitch that I'm better than her."_ _I see concern in the bike courier's eyes._

 _"Listen to me, Nathan. I am glad you're here to get sober, but make sure you're doing it for all the right reasons."_

After the meeting I asked him if he would like to get something to eat. Next thing I know we're at Taco Bell with his girlfriend, Trish, and her sister Amy.

"Cole," I say to him. "I've been thinking about what you said when I first started meetings, and I found my true reason for getting clean. So I could do right by other people for once, starting with that girl I had that fight with last July."

Cole and Trish exchanged a look, and she asks him, "You think he's ready to be a sponsor, Cole?"

My sponsor looks at me and says, "I think you're ready to be a sponsor, Nathan!"

Are you serious? Holy shit, man! Now to finish this Quesorito and track down Chloe. I should start by finding out where Max and Warren are shacked up. If anyone I know knows where in this rainy ass city she is, it's them. I tell them goodnight and give Amy a hug, then I begin my journey to save the life I almost ended.

 **DECEMBER 31ST, 2015**

 **MAX'S POV**

I'm in my apartment marathoning this FXX show _Sons of Anarchy_ , with my nerdy Boo Bear in my arms. I had doubts about the show at first, but eventually I got into the story. The characters were memorable, the acting was good, the action scenes were well choreographed, and main character Jax is...just...WOWZER HE'S SUPER HOT!!!

Commercial break commences and Warren asks me, "I'm going to make myself a Hot Pocket, you want me to fix you one?"

Marathoning takes it outta you and I'm kinda hungry, so I say, "Yes _please._ Thank you _so much,_ Boo Bear."

After he goes into the kitchen, I'm alone in my thoughts. I start thinking about Chloe and Nathan. I haven't seen or heard anything from either of them since the 4th of July, and the last time I saw them, they were in horrible shape. They both would laugh their asses off if you told them, but they are more alike than they'd like to think.

I never met Nathan without his "mask", but without the problems he had to endure through his life, he might have been actually pretty nice, especially for a Prescott. But between his abusive rich dad, his schizophrenia and what the Dark Room put him through, it's no surprise that he started using cocaine or tried to kill himself. When I turned in Mr. Jefferson, I decided not to mention Nathan's involvement in Rachel's murder. I wanted to cut him a break, and I didn't want to see him institutionalized because of something he had no control of. Hell, Nathan confirming my account of the Storm saved everyone in town.

Chloe lost her father, less than a month later she lost me, and more than a year ago, she found out that her search for her ex girlfriend was in vain. I feel like her wanting me to sacrifice her for Arcadia Bay was all because she blamed Nathan for her death and wanted him to get locked up in an asylum. And wanted to be with Rachel again. She even tried to kill _him_ in retaliation after he took up for us trying to get everybody out of the Bay. My captain might be just as crazy as he is.

I'm afraid for both of them. Joyce and David haven't had any contact with Chloe either. And Nathan's family is full of assholes who don't care about him. I just hope at least one of them got help.

I hear a knock on the door. Whyyy? I was super comfortable where I was laying down. I reluctantly get up and answer the door. As I open the door to meet...wait, JAX? From _Sons of Anarchy?_ No, it's not him. Marathoning, right? Wowzer!

Warren comes back into the living room with the _super_ yummy Hot Pockets and I hear, "Hot Pockets are ready Max time to see what Gemma and Clay are...What the? _Nathan?_ You look...different."

Different doesn't do him justice. His hair has gone from being kept neat to looking more like Jax's hair (I don't look so stupid now, huh?). He's wearing a black Nickelback shirt and dark blue jeans. The way I see it, he looks more like some cross between a redneck and a skater boi than a Prescott.

He smiles at Warren and says, "Like what you see? At my AA meetings one of the things that we worked on was how I worried too damn much about my appearance. Besides, Nickelback isn't a bad band by any means. They are actually my favorite, and everyone's reasons for hating them is either concontradictory or irrelevant."

"I like Nickelback."

"See dude, Max gets it."

Did I hear it right? AA meetings? Good to know he's gotten himself help. "You look better Nathan. I'm glad you got clean"

He smiles at me and says, "Thanks, Sad Face. Listen, I'm looking for Chloe. I've not seen her at the meetings and I decided to try to help her."

Oh shit. I knew it was all to good to be true. I was going to ask if _he_ knew anything about her. "Um...I was going to ask you about her actually. I stopped talking to her the day after you and her fought."

I see disappointment on his face. "Damn it! I should try calling Victoria. Her and the church girl Kate hooked up, and Kate was friends with Chloe."

He goes into the kitchen to call Rich Bitch. It's hard to believe her and Kate are together now. Warren and I made bets on how long they would last, but when they're relationship made it past both our bets we realized that they could actually work.

Suddenly I hear my phone go off. I get it out of my pocket and the caller ID comes up as (dun dun duuuuhhhh!) Chloe. What's _she_ want after 6 months? Please be two for two, _please_ be two for two.

I answer the phone and I hear, "Hey Max, it's Chloe. Listen I need your help with something. I ordered some drinks to celebrate the New Year and apparently their the most expensive drinks and if I walk out I'm gonna lose my parole so I need you to let me borrow $100."

"Borrow" $100. It couldn't be two for two. I've spent these past few months worrying about my childhood friend, and the one time in 6 fucking months she contacts anyone it's to pay for her booze? What the fuck?

"What the fuck, Chloe? You know what, fuck it! I'll come get you the money. Honestly I wanted to find you anyway, I want you to to meet someone."

"You know what, Max, whatever. I'm at O'malley's Irish Pub."

I hang up the phone and look around to find Nathan enter the living room.

"Great reception, guys, I'm impressed. Anyway, no luck with Kate. Apparently they let Chloe crash with them for a week and then Chloe put Victoria in the hospital for no reason so Kate kicked her out of the apartment and called the cops. _Not_ on speaking terms right now."

Explains why she's on parole. "Don't worry, Nathan. I know where to find her. Let's go."

 **CHLOE'S POV**

This fat prick's nose is _so_ huge. It's like the fucking size of Mars, man. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Zeke, your nose is so fucking massive. Holy Shit! Hey can you get me a jagerbaum?"

The fat man looks at me with this look that says ' _Hey, man. Fuck you.'_ "How are you gonna pay for it when you can't afford the last few drinks you had? I got half a mind to put you in touch with my boy working with AA. If only Cole wasn't working with that boy."

Right. Those drinks. Fuck! "You'll get your money Dunbar!" Max where the fuck are you?

All of a sudden see this girl standing next to me and she tells me, "I'm here Chloe. And for the record, you look terrible."

"Max, look at the size of this guy's nose, it's the fucking size of Jupiter"

She ignores me and talks to Zeke. "Look, here's the money she owes you, I'm sorry about her."

Zeke seems to be getting redder and finally tells her, "I honestly don't care about the money, just get her out of here, young lady. Please. I got my hands full with the New Year as it is."

Oh _now_ you don't want the money. Dick. "Happy New Year to you too, Fat Ass!"

"CHLOE!!!" Who'd _that_ come from? I look next to her and see this blond redneck skater boi who looks _pissed._ What is it, 'Gang Up on Chloe Elizabeth Price Day'? Fuck! "Your friends and family are worried sick about you, asshole! Kate is still pissed at you for breaking Victoria's arm! My bestie by the by! And the only FUCKING time you contact _anyone_ is when you can't afford your beer?! Honestly, do you think your being funny?!"

Rich Bitch is your 'bestie'? Holy Shit! Now the redneck skater boi's name is clear to me. "Fuck off, PRICKSCOTT!"

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said ' _Fuck-off-Prick-Scott'."_ Wait a minute. _Nathan Prickscott_ is the guy Max wanted me to meet? What the fuck, Max? "Why the hell did you bring him, Max? You know what he did to Rachel! You know he tried to FUCKING KILL ME!!!"

"HOW MANY TIMES!!! I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!!! I WALKED INTO THE WRONG BATHROOM AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!!!" Bullshit! "I was trying to kill myself, and we established that when the Storm hit Arcadia! By the way, you tried to kill _me_ too, so now your a fucking hypocrite!"

"SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!!! Chloe, we're leaving the bar, and you're gonna either get clean or lose me forever."

Max. Sweet, _stupid_ little girl. "I already lost you, Max. After all we've been through together you chose to be with that nerd over me."

"Chloe, we already discussed this. I'm not into girls. I'm not a lesbian. So..."

"Wait!" Stay out of this, douchebag! "Is that was this is all about? The straight girl who got away? You know how many gay people have an unattainable crush on a straight person? I don't see any of them damn near drinking themselves to death over said straight person! Hell, your bi! You can hook up with anyone you feel like! You yourself could fuck a man!!!"

I did that for a while. Learned my lesson from that. Guys suck. "You for instance? Don't make me laugh!"

I was hoping to hurt his pride and see him squirm, but immediately he tells me "I myself got rejected a couple times! It's life! And I'm don't act like a kid getting his toy taken away!"

"No, you just drug them and rape their unconscious bodies just like you did Rachel."

He's twitching now. That struck a cord with him. She was your friend, asshole, and you killed her in cold blood! Chloe 1, Douchebag 0. "I DIDN'T DRUG RACHEL THAT NIGHT OR RAPE HER!!! _SHE_ KIDNAPPED _ME_!!! SHE WAS THE ONE WORKING FOR JEFFERSHIT, I WAS JUST THE REPLACEMENT AFTER I PUT HER IN THE GROUND!!! WHY?? BECAUSE SHE TRIED TO KILL _ME_!!! I DIDN'T RAPE ANYONE JEFFERSON HAD ME KIDNAP FOR HIS SICK FETISH, SO DON'T FUCKING GO THERE!!! THEY FOUND HER FUCKING DIARY IN THE DARK ROOM!!! YOU READ IT YOURSELF AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"LIAR!!! RACHEL WASN'T LIKE THAT!!! YOU WROTE THOSE PAGES TO GET OFF THE HOOK, I KNOW YOU DID!!! AND THEN YOU AND HIM BURIED HER IN THE JUNKYARD!!!"

He's laughing now. Why is he laughing? "I alone put her in the ground. After the shit she did for him willingly, and the fact that she was more than happy to kill me because I 'knew too much', I didn't think at the time she deserved a proper burial."

Max decided to speak up. "Maybe you should listen to him, Chloe. Hear his side of the story and get the facts straight before making judgment. You were never in the Dark Room. I was. And just like Nathan, _I_ was expendable to Mark because I 'knew too much'. You were my best friend since the sandbox. I don't want you to continue holding a grudge over something that isn't true, and at the expense of your own life."

You...You're taking his side over mine? "What the hell? You know what, Prescott. I will _gladly_ hear your fabricated story about my sweet Rachel being Jefferson's perverted apprentice."

He looks at me and says, "Fine lets get out of this bar first and I'll tell you what happened that night."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **NATHAN'S POV**

I was in my room after the Vortex Club party ended listening to the new Nickelback album I got. "No Fixed Address". It was a pretty good album, but my favorite has gotta be "All the Right Reasons". The song "Savin' Me" was their best song, "How You Remind Me" be damned.

I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. It was Rachel. She had this look in her eyes that seemed off. I didn't think much of it at first, but had I known what she was coming for, and the results of the visit, I'd have kicked her out.

She came up to me and she tells me, "Hey, Nathan. That was the BEST PARTY EVAH!!! Hey thanks for being cool with me bringing my girlfriend."

Yep, she was referring to _you_. You should remember. Unless the Jack Daniel's killed your memory. I told her, "No problem, Rach. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Besides we really hit it off when we were talking about our favorite bands. Did you know Chad Kroeger is married to Avril Lavigne?"

She told me, "Yes. Her and Chad even sung this duet on her self titled album last year. It's called 'Let Me Go'. It's a beautiful song, you should check it out!"

I say to her, "Wait, you knew? Well I didn't."

She giggled at that. Then she took her shoes off and asked me if I wanted a footjob.

That right there was a no. I enjoy sex as much as the next guy, and I like trying new things, but I respect boundaries. Rachel has a girlfriend. Rachel's off limits. And I tell her, "What the hell? We were talking about your girlfriend and now you want to fuck me?"

She looked at me with this bad girl look and tells me, "Come on, Nathan. We're both kids. Why not just experiment a little."

Chloe: _Bullshit! Rachel would never do that! At least make the bullshit believable when you tell it,_ asshole!

Max: _You've been wrong before, Chloe. We found the love letters between Rachel and Frank._ _That alone is proof he's not lying._

What can I say, Rachel was a slut. Honestly I feel like she saw how well we were hitting it off an-and was jealous or some shit. Probably trying to make me look bad so you wouldn't leave her for me all the while she was doing the same to you with the drug dealer. Honestly though, that's far from the worst thing that happened that night.

I was livid when she said that. Despite my reputation for hooking up with multiple women, I still believe in loyalty, so I told her, "Fuck you, Rachel! You're girlfriend is a good girl, but you'll only know that when she's gone."

She got confused and asked me, "What the hell do you mean by that? Nathan? NATHAN?"

As I'm getting off my bed I tell her, "You'll see. Enjoy 'Sister Sin'" The look on her face showed me she didn't take long to figure it out. I intended to tell you about it. I figured you deserved better. And I'd've took it apon myself to get you a new girlfriend.

Then again you were bi and she figured you'd end up hooking up with me after.

Chloe: _Honestly I don't blame her. I'd've probably rocked your world that night if I wasn't already with Rachel. Hell, maybe I'd give you a footjob._

I know, right. We really hit it off that night. Wait a sec, did you two have a foot fetish or something?

Chloe: _She did before, I still do._

Max: _Eeeewwww! Super gross, Chloe!_

Damn. Anyway, Rachel was pissed. I haven't reached the door yet and I feel her jump on my back and put a rag on my face.

As I was breathing in the chloroform, I heard her screaming, telling me I brought this on myself. And as I was passing out, the last thing I heard was the final chorus of "Sister Sin".

 _I lay beside you every night and dread the day you might be gone_

 _She said in case you haven't noticed that_

 _Played second fiddle to the bottle for a little too long_

 _And I ain't about to anymore_

 **A/N That's my first chapter, I hope you liked it. I decided that for my first fanfic I wanted to do something to really stand out. Something no one else on the Life is Strange fandom did yet. Nathan's mostly paired with Max, Warren(why?) or Victoria. On one occasion he was paired with a schizophrenic OC who turned out to be Rachel's twin. And Chloe is only paired with girls. Honestly, she seems like the type who had a bad boy phase and decided men were pigs. Why, bad boys? Why**

 **Next chapter will cover what truly happened in the Dark Room that night and if Nathan is successful in his mission or not.**

 **Endure and survive**

 **SavingCain**


	2. Savin' Me

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even if it's a little unusual. Nathan and Chloe as a soon-to-be couple and Rachel as Jefferson's apprentice. In the end someone had to do it. As promised, this chapter will start in the middle of last chapter's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Nickelback, Sons of Anarchy, Savages, Kill La Kill, or the Batman Arkham games. Trigger warnings include alcoholism, suicide, and rape.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **RACHEL'S POV**

Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Tisk, tisk tisk.

I'm here seeing you tied to a chair all because you were gonna snitch. How fucking pathetic. You fuck women and then ignore them, then all of a sudden you believe in doing what's right?

"Rachel, I didn't ask you to get him! What's he doing here?!" Mark? How'd you know I was here?

"I'm sorry, puddin'. Pwease don't be angwy wit meeee."

"Oh, you minx. I can't stay angry at you. You take his picture yet?"

I show him the picture of Nathan and say, "Here you go, Mark. One more for our collection."

He smiles and says, "Good. Now get him out of here. If he wakes up, you'll have to kill him. Nathan can't know what we are doing here. No one can."

Kill him? That's my intention. "Don't worry, puddin'. I'll take care of it."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, my Lotus. Use the time I'm grading papers to study." He has to grade me fairly to keep our secret, I guess.

Thirty minutes pass by, and Nathan wakes up. I can just shoot him and tell my Joker he woke up five minutes after he left.

He looks afraid. He looks at me like a little mouse caught in my trap and asks me, "What the fuck, Rachel? Where are we?"

"Oh, you douchey Chad Kroeger wannabe. We're in the room that your gonna die in. All you had to do was let me have your way with you and you'd be in bed enjoying the rest of the weekend."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You know what, Chloe doesn't have to know. You don't have to kill me! LET ME GO!!!"

How rude of him to _demand_ I untie him. Come to think of it, he was always kind of rude. "You should have said please. Don't move, I gotta find my gun."

 **NATHAN'S POV**

As she left the room I asked myself what the fuck was wrong with her. You should've seen the look in her eyes. It was like a tiger getting a feel for its prey.

Chloe: _I still don't understand how you're still alive. If you were tied up, like you said you were, you should be dead and she should've been the one who tried to shoot me in the bathroom._

I didn't try to kill you. It was a suicide attempt. Now let me finish. I'll tell you how I survived.

Rachel left the room and I didn't want to die. I started screaming for help all while rocking the chair I was in. I fell out of the chair and in my panic, I looked around the room and found a pair of scissors. I used them to cut the binds off my hands. That's how I got free.

I figured the crazy bitch heard me so I tried to hide.

 **RACHEL'S POV**

What was that crash?! Did you think I couldn't hear you, Nathan? I gotta find this gun and shoot him.

I'm searching this cabinet and...what's this? The gun! And it has a silencer!

As I kick open the door I scream, "COME ON OUT, RICH BOY!!! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR YOU?!?!"

The room is dark, no pun intended. I can't see him. Where are you, Nathan? Come out and _plaayyy._

I feel a hand on the gun barrel and I feel something hit my cheek. As I fell to the floor I ask myself, 'did he punch me?'.

The lights come on and I see Nathan with _my_ gun. He's not going to kill me. He doesn't have the balls.

"Stay right there, Rachel! Don't follow me or I will fucking shoot you!"

 _He_ wants to threaten _me?_ He left the room and I know me and Mr. J will be in trouble if he gets out. Maybe not Mr. J right away, but he'll show the police the Dark Room and they'll trace it to _him._

I won't let that happen. I find a pair of scissors near his chair. Probably used them to cut his binds. Smart. He should have taken them with him. I grab them and head out of the Dark Room.

I see him, his back to me. Now I have to stab him. I run to him scissors in hand ready to stab...

 _Psst_

I feel pain. In my chest. I know what happened. He must've heard me. He got the chance to get a shot off. I didn't think he had the balls.

He looks at me. "FUCK YOU, RACHEL!!! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR YOU?!?!"

I fall on my back, my blood staining the dirt beneath me. I look into his eyes and whisper to him, "I'll see you in Hell."

He's screaming at me, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, RACHEL!!! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!!!"

Those words. I told him the same thing last night when I kidnapped him in those exact words. Mark isn't going to like what you did here Nathan. And what he plans to do with you?

 _You brought this on yourself._

 **NATHAN'S POV**

That's how it happened, Chloe. That's how Rachel truly died.

Chloe: _You expect me to give you a fucking cookie? If you were so innocent, why didn't you go to the police? Why'd you bury her in the junkyard? You didn't even give her a proper burial!_

Because I didn't want anyone to know what she was capable of. And at the time I had no idea Mark was involved, so I thought it was all her and she didn't deserve a proper burial.

So I found the spot in the junkyard and dug a shallow grave. Had I had more time the hole would've been deeper, but Mark got to me and knocked me out.

When I came to, I saw a guy wearing a scarf over his face towelhead style. See, I didn't even know it was Mark. I didn't even see his _face_. He was pissed at me.

"You killed my model, you bastard!" he screamed. "You killed her in cold blood! I never should've left her with you!"

I was shocked. It didn't take long to figure it out. _He_ was behind this! He brainwashed Rachel and turned her into that monster!

"What I did doesn't matter!" I told him. "What the fuck did you do to Rachel?!" I looked around me and saw Kodak photographs all around. Kids from Blackwell, drugged and tied to a chair. Not just women, but _men_ too. "You sick perverted BASTARD!!!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me from behind his towelhead mask and said that I had to make it up to him and if I didn't I'd get arrested for what happened to Rachel.

I was appalled. I figured out what 'making it up to him' truly was. Replacing Rachel as his 'apprentice' in the art of kidnapping people and taking pictures of their 'innocence'.

"YOU SADISTIC FUCK!!!" I screamed. "YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR THIS!!!"

He just laughed and said, "I'll be in touch, Mr. Prescott." and put a chloroform rag on my face.

 **SEATTLE, WA**

 **DECEMBER 31ST, 2015**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

"That's what happened that night, Chloe, I swear! What do I have to gain by lying to you? In today's courts if the jury found you 'not guilty', you can rub it in their faces that you did it and they can't do shit! Look, you need to get over what happened or you're gonna end up killing yourself with your drinking."

What an interesting story, Nathan. I'd almost believe it if it wasn't Rachel we were talking about.

"Fuck you, Nathan! I don't believe you! What proof do you possibly have to confirm anything you said?"

We're at Kate and Rich Bitch's apartment in the nicer part of town. I guess it helps being a Daddy's Money Rich Girl like her with the newest iPhone and a pricey car!

Kate changed since I last saw her. She gone from wearing long skirts and Sunday clothes to dressing like Harley Quinn from _Batman: Arkham City._ And her eyes are locked onto me like she wants to kick my ass.

She speaks up, "Who cares what proof he has about what happened? You hurt the girl I'm in love with because she was pissed off about you stealing money from her purse for your booze! You need help or your gonna get killed!"

I look to Victoria and see she still has a cast on her arm. I regret having that fight with her, but at least I managed to kick her ass! Aside from that, she now looks like the chick from _Kill La Kill._

She tells me, "I'm not mad at you anymore, I'm concerned. You're already on parole. When does this end? With you killing someone? With your liver failing?"

I want nothing more than to get up and slap her, tell her that she's faking concern and only gives a shit about herself. But a knock on Kate's door stops me. Who else is joining in? It's New Year's Eve not "Gang Up On Chloe Day"!

Warren and Max open the door and I see...Mom. And my step-jackass, David. Why'd she marry that prick?

Mom speaks first, "Where's Chloe? Chloe, what the hell are you doing to yourself? You look terrible."

"Thanks, Mom. Daughters _love it_ when their parents say they look bad"

Step-Jackass looks at her and says, "Joyce, let me handle this. Nathan called me because he knew I had access to the evidence locker. I'll show her the diary again and hopefully something in her will click."

"Thanks, Mr. David," says the hillbilly skater boi. "I know it resulted in her pointing a gun in my face last time but she doesn't have a gun this time."

Oh, Nathan. You have no idea how wrong you... "Where is it? Whereisit! Whereisit!"

I look at Max and I see her smirking, holding my gun for me to see. "Here, Mr. David. Take it." And she gives it to him.

How'd she... _Riiiight._ Time powers.

"Thank you, Max," David says. "Look Chloe, I know that you don't believe Rachel could be capable of anything Nathan said she did. I didn't either. I only found out about hers and Nathan's involvement with the diary."

"He wrote in it, jackass! He put it in there so she'd get blamed!"

He looks at me sideways. "Four months after her death? The diary was locked and the key was on Rachel's body, and the writing was _her_ handwriting."

"I didn't even know she had a diary. Honestly I'm surprised Jeffershit didn't find it." Nathan says.

"Thank you, Nathan." David says. "I read her diary front to back. I found out how Mark Jefferson turned Rachel into his apprentice, and it straight broke my heart. You need to read it. If only to know the truth and realize you've been punishing yourself for a lie."

This bullshit again. I'm sick of it. "You know what, fine! Read the damn thing! It won't change my mind."

David opens Rachel's diary and reads out loud, "April 21st, 2014..."

 **RACHEL'S DIARY**

 **APRIL 21ST, 2014**

Dear Diary,

I tried to bake a cake for Daddy's birthday, but it didn't work out. I got batter everywhere and the end result was pretty bad. When I started to cry, Chloe gave me a hug and told me it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. We settled on getting an ice cream cake and Daddy liked it quite the same. Chloe truly is the best girlfriend ever. I should do something nice for her. She told me about her phase with the bad boys and how she doesn't trust men. Maybe I can invite a boy for a threesome and that could give her back some faith in men. Perhaps Nathan. They are super alike in so many ways, and despite his "give-no-fucks" attitude, he's still pretty nice. Hard to believe he's a Prescott. I have a feeling they will love the idea, but I have no idea how to talk about it. I think I'll sleep on it.

Nathan: She was what? Gotta admit I like the idea, but I had no idea Rachel wanted to do anything like that.

Chloe: For me? She was gonna invite you to a threesome for _me?_

Nathan: Bad boys are bad news, Chloe. If it's any consolation, most boys, while kind of rude and immature, do respect women.

Chloe: Bad boys suck!

David: Ssshhhh!!!

APRIL 23ND, 2014

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I got kidnapped. Mr Jefferson took me to a place called the "Dark Room". Then he proceeded to perform intercourse with me after taking my picture. It felt wrong at first and I was scared. It felt like a snake slithering inside me. But after a while I began to enjoy it. Like it wasn't rape anymore. He told me he wanted me to be his model. And I told him I loved him.

David: To recap, he sexually assaulted her into doing his dirty work. If I was a psychologist, I'd diagnose her with Stockholm Syndrome.

Chloe: What the hell are you saying, David? That it could've happened to anyone and everyone is capable of doing that shit?

Max: David's right, Chloe. That page alone made me question who I was and what I was capable of.

Nathan: Even now I still consider him my favorite teacher. He was able to fool everyone and hide his disgusting fetish behind his charisma.

JUNE 21ST, 2014

Mark and I have had fun over these past few months. The rush of getting away with this naughty little photo shoot is enough to make me wet. But the school year is gonna end soon and I wanna do something before the year ends. Nathan's throwing one last Vortex Club party. I wanna ask Chloe to come with me. I think I'll introduce her to Nathan and see how they hit it off. Then I'll see if a threeway is possible with us.

Nathan: She meant for us to meet? Her coming into my dorm...

Chloe: Jesus Christ, Rachel!

NEW ENTRY

Chloe and Nathan really hit it off when they met. Almost as if it's more than just wanting to hook up. Like it was love. This could mean more than just a threesome. maybe it could lead to a relationship between all of us. I need to talk to Nathan. Maybe I can seduce him somehow. I wonder if he likes feet like me and Chloe. Maybe a footjob? I'm so nervous my knees are shaking. But I have to do it. Just focus on his Nickelback album and give him a footjob.

David: That was more information about you two than I needed to know.

Kate: I knew you were staring at my feet! You didn't have to lie about it, I wouldn't have cared.

Victoria: Eeeewwww! That's super gross!

Max: That's what I said!

Warren: Why the hell are we still talking about this?

Joyce: Yeah, can we just get back to the book, David?

David: I agree, this is kinda awkward.

NEW ENTRY

The plan failed! Why Nathan? Why? Did you not like my feet? You fuck women and ignore them and now you wanna tell Chloe on me! Fuck you! As you sit there in the Dark Room, I feel the impulse to kill you. Mark is under the impression that I'm taking you back to your dorm, but he's wrong. I'm not losing Chloe!!! I'll tell him I didn't give you a strong enough dose. You had a higher resistanace than everyone else, you woke up right after he left. He'll think I had no choice when I had to kill you and I keep Chloe. You could've had not one, but two women, all of us equally in love, but you just had to get a conscience. Goodbye, Nathan. You brought this on yourself.

 **MAX'S POV**

"Jesus Christ, Rachel! Love doesn't work that way! Haven't you seen Savages? O ends up questioning her relationship with Ben and Chon at the end!" Nathan says as David finishes reading the diary.

All I can think right now is that Nathan is so lucky he still has most of his sanity left. Rachel seemed to have lost herself at the end, and it was all Mark Jefferson's fault.

Chloe is on the verge of tears right now. "It's all a lie. Rachel wasn't like that! She couldn't have..." She's in tears now, crying over the fact that under her nose an evil man corrupted the woman she was madly in love with. I think it finally clicked in her head.

Nathan put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chloe. But it had to be done. Now you know the truth."

"And now I have nothing to live for. I drank away my pain and I gave you shit for nothing. I'm so sorry, Nathan" More crying.

What she said about having nothing to live for upset me. I had to speak up. "Chloe, no. Don't say anything about having no reason to live. If you were to die, it would truly mess me up inside. That's why I chose to save you over Arcadia Bay. Don't make that sacrifice be for nothing. You're my best friend and I love you!"

"Listen, Chloe," says David. "I know you don't like me, and with your behavior and what your problem is doing to you and everyone here, this is long overdue...I love you!"

Chloe seems confused. "What?"

David continues, "I love you, Chloe. I know I'm not your real dad, but I still consider you my daughter. You and your mom are the best family a man could ask for, even though your a punk, (Chloe: Ha Ha.) and losing you would be devastating to us both."

"Look, Chloe," Warren says. "I know it's not my place and I know you don't like me very much, but I care about Max too. And it would devastate me to see her upset by you drinking yourself to death."

"It's the same with Kate." Victoria tells Chloe. "It would devastate her to find out you died. I don't wanna see her like that!"

Kate speaks to her, "We all care about you Chloe. Don't throw your life away over Rachel. She wouldn't want that for you."

I look at her and she seems uncomfortable. Nathan caught on and finally says, "Guys, I think you're overwhelming Blue. Victoria, is there a place me and her can speak in private?"

Blue? That an actually good nickname.

"You can speak on the outside deck, Jax."

That nickname isn't that bad either. Blue and Jax. See, I'm not the only one who thinks he looks like that sexy biker.

"Thanks", Jax says. "I'm gonna talk to Chloe on my own. You guys enjoy the New Year's Special."

And with that they are on the deck hanging outside.

Warren looks at Victoria and says, "Hey, I had no idea you were into anime."

Victoria beams and says, "Of course! I love the art style. And Katie is into superheroes, especially Batman."

Kate tells me, "The Batman Arkham games are amazing. My favorite is Arkham City, which is where my Harley Quinn outfit is from."

"Wowzer!"

 **NATHAN'S POV**

Blue and I are on the porch, and I'm ready to complete my mission.

Yes Victoria and Kate call me Jax now. And yes that was the look I was going for. My old man _hates_ Sons of Anarchy, so it was mostly to piss him off. Also was my favorite show and Jax Teller was my favorite character.

"Okay 'Jax'. We're all alone out here. What do you want," Chloe asks me.

I tell her, "To be your sponsor. That was the whole point of tracking you down. I wanna make up for the things I did because of _him._ "

She scoffs and says, "Since when do you care about anyone else. You drugged Kate and it resulted in her getting slutshamed."

I laugh. "No, Blue. That's a common misconception. Jefferson personally drugged her at the party because I refused to bring him you and Max. Since I didn't know he was the guy making me do that shit I let my guard down around him."

"Shit, Jax." Blue says. "I had no idea. Thanks for defending us. Sucks Kate had to suffer for us."

"Yeah." I guess Jax is now my permanent nickname. I guess I could have a worse one. Beats 'Prickscott' by a mile. "So whaddya say? Wanna come with me to meetings?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know you were an alcoholic too."

"Kicked the blow and ended up with alcoholism. Don't know how that works. I'm glad I'm taking anxiety pills now. The schizophrenia was awful."

"You remember what Rachel put in her diary? About wanting us both and how we have alot in common?"

"I remember. She thought about it before she got became that monster I saw in the Dark Room."

"Yeah. But maybe she was right. Maybe we are that much alike. Don't know about it being love though."

"She was right about us being the same though. We both have difficult relationships with our parents. We both have a 'give-no-fucks' attitude. We even have the same fatal flaw."

"What's a fatal flaw, Jax?"

"It's basically a flaw everyone has that if it's not kept in check could be a person's downfall. For instance, Max is nosy, and if she snooped on the wrong person, it could get her killed. Kate is a perfectionist. She lost her 'good catholic girl' persona when the video was released and tried to kill herself. Victoria is insecure. She needs everyone to fear her because she's afraid of people not liking her. I don't know about Warren, though, but I feel like it involves trying to save everyone, like that fight we had."

"So what's ours, Jax?"

"Simple, Blue. We don't trust easily. My lack of trust prevented me from going to the police the day after I got kidnapped. I started distancing myself from everyone I cared about. Your lack of trust led you to have a bad opinion of men. And when you personally read Rachel's diary, you accused me of tampering with it because you didn't trust me. We don't trust easily enough, and it led to self destruction."

I look into Blue's eyes and she seems to be thinking about what I said.

"You may have a point, Jax. That night we met, before hell broke loose, part of me wanted to just attack you and rock your world like no girl ever had. But part of me didn't want to get hurt again."

I want to ask her if she wanted me to be her sponsor, but she cut me off. "Maybe that can be my New Year's Resolution. Trusting people. Starting with you."

With me? "Whaddya mean, Blue?"

She tells me, "Come closer."

I do, and I ask her, "Do you trust me?"

10! 9! 8! 7! 6!

She looks into my eyes and tells me one thing.

5! 4!

"Yes"

Next thing I know, we're both leaning in for a kiss...

3! 2! 1!

 **JANUARY 1ST, 2016**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

...just at the stroke of midnight.

"I wanna be your sponsor, Blue. I don't wanna lose you.

"Okay, Jax. I'll go. For you."

 **JULY 4TH, 2016**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

Hard to believe that a full year ago, I got into a fight with the hillbilly skater boi I'm now in love with. And now I'm sober.

We're all at Kate and Victoria's place for the Fourth of July party. Nathan was a great sponsor, and his sponsor Cole was impressed. Maybe one day, _I_ can become a sponsor, and help someone with addiction.

We're all on the porch, looking out into the Seattle Harbor, seeing these beautiful fireworks go BANG in the sky.

"I'm proud of you both guys," Max tells us. "Just know if you guys need support, we'll be there for you."

It took all of them, especially Mom and David, a while to get used to the idea of Nathan and I being together, or the idea of me being with a _man_ , but eventually they decided we made an amazing couple.

As everyone is looking at the fireworks explode over the harbor, Nathan whispers into my ear and says, "I love you, Blue. I'm proud of how far you've come."

And I whisper back to him, "I love you too, Jax. Thank you for helping to see me through."

We're listening to Savin' Me by Nickelback in the background. Nathan's right. They're actually very good. And this song has a personal meaning for me.

 _Show me what it's like (to be the last one standing)_

 _And t_ _each me wrong from right (and I'll show you what I can be)_

 _And say it for me, say it to me_

 _If I leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth savin' me_

I'm Chloe Price, and I'm free.

 **A/N: Everything about Nathan's story was true, he wasn't lying. I got inspiration from The Dark Knight where Joker managed to prove that even a well meaning DA like Harvey Dent can become a monster (Two-Face). And I got the idea of using fatal flaws as the main theme from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. Stick to the books, don't see the movies.** **They're nothing like Harry Potter movies or as good as the books.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, one more on the way.**

 **Endure and Survive**

 **Savingcain**


	3. All or Nothing

**A/N Here's the final chapter of Fatal Flaws. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, give me some feedback when you get the chance. I may end up doing a crossover later with this story and The Evil Within 2 if anyone is interested.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Theory of a Deadman,** **The Evil Within, or InFamous.**

 **Trigger warnings include alcoholism, incest and racism.**

 **AUGUST 8** **TH, 2017**

 **MAX'S POV**

His pacing is making me nervous. Nathan's been pacing the hall for three hours now. Worried about Chloe I guess. When Warren and I got the call we came as fast as we could to the hospital.

I feel like I got some explaining to do. Chloe's pregnant. And her and Nathan got into a fight over him smoking pot in the house, so when her water broke, Nathan rushed her to the hospital. He's worried that she could die during childbirth and the last conversation he had with her would be a fight over something ridiculous.

Kate and Victoria were here already (he was smoking with them) and Kate finally spoke up. "Nathan, relax. Chloe will be fine. Let's say a prayer for her and the twins." She may dress like a punk now and scissor with Victoria, but the church girl I met is never far behind. And it so happens the local priest is pretty flexible with his beliefs.

Nathan's pacing stops and he sits next to her. "Ok, if it will help."

They pray. Victoria gets up and sits next to me. She looks at me and Warren and says, "I snagged her diary when we were getting her out of her room. Wanna read it while we're waiting for her?" The gossip loving Queen Bee is never far behind either I suppose.

Warren looks at her sideways. "Dude, Jax is worried about Blue and you wanna read her diary? That's horrible."

Nathan was right about my fatal flaw. I'm nosy. And against my better judgment I say, "Come on, Boo Bear, what's the harm? I wanna know what she wrote."

Kate overheard during the prayer, and as soon as she said Amen, she turned to us and said, "That is just disrespectful. Chloe's in a lot of pain and you wanna invade her privacy? Nathan's in distress and you're gonna do that in front of him? Shame on both of you!"

Victoria spoke up. "Babe..."

And Kate cut her off. "Don't 'Babe' _me_! This is disgusting! You hear me? _Disgusting!_ "

I speak up and tell them, "Look, Chloe will be fine. I say we take a vote. I vote Aye."

Victoria: "Aye"

Warren: "Nay"

Kate: "Nay"

A tie. We need a tiebreaker. I look to Nathan. "Jax?"

Nathan: "Fuck it. Aye! Might calm me down. Besides, it's probably nothing I don't know. And I wanna reminisce about the times we had. In case we have no more."

Victoria beams. "What can I say guys, you were outvoted." She begins to read "October 16th, 2016..."

 **CHLOE'S DIARY**

October 16th, 2016

Got into a fight with Step-Jackass today. Why the hell did Mom marry that nigger in the first place?

Victoria: _Is Blue a racist?_

Max: _Mr. David isn't even black so I'm not even gonna guess._

Mom scolded me for using the n-word (by that, I mean _nigger_. Said it again, bitch!) and told me she didn't raise a neo-Nazi. Nathan told me that David was there for me when I lost my dad and I should at least try to get along with him. The pyramids weren't built in a day, Jax, but I'll try.

Nathan: _They get along better now. Not perfect, but still. Progress!_

November 24th, 2016

Today's Nathan's birthday, so I thought I'd do something special for him. I met this girl, Juli Kidman, at this new restaurant Mom and David own in Seattle, which is also called Two Whales like the original in Arcadia Bay. Nathan and I both work there and Juli is a regular. She talks about this shit that went wrong as a junior detective at Beacon Mental Hospital and I ask her if she still has police cuffs. She said yes and I asked her to a threesome with Nathan. Although maybe part of the reason why asked her was because I wanted to fuck her too. And _maybe_ I wanted to see her feet.

Max: (Falls to the floor and laughs for 13 straight seconds without stopping)

Victoria: _Jax, does she do weird shit with **your** feet too?_

Nathan: _Yep. And she makes me do it to **hers**. Gotta say I'm an expert by now._

Warren: _Okay, back to the diary._

So I asked her to a threesome and the three of us fucked that night. Happy 20th Birthday, Jax.

Max: _Did you two-_

Nathan: _Yes._

Max: (Falls to the floor and laughs for another 13 seconds)

December 13th, 2016

I'm pregnant. The threesome with Nathan and Juli, I forgot to tell Nathan to put on a condom. Juli didn't get pregnant, so there's a plus. I don't know how to tell Nathan, but eventually I got to.

Nathan: _She never told me **that's** when it happened._

Kate: ( _She_ falls to the floor and laughs for _15_ seconds)

Warren: _Oh my God!_ (Points and laughs at Nathan for forgetting to wear a condom)

Victoria: _**You** got **Max** pregnant too!_

Max: (Deflated) _No, I read the test wrong. I'm not pregnant._

Victoria: _Sorry. Okay, back to the diary._

January 19th, 2017

Nathan called me to Two Whales on our day off. When I got there I saw Nathan wearing a tux with our cover band behind him singing "Angel" by Theory of a Deadman. Everyone was watching us. All of a sudden he knelt to the ground, looked up at me... And asked me to marry him! I said yes! And then I told him I was pregnant. He seemed stunned for about 10 seconds before he told me it was wonderful news. I decided to leave out the bit about our threesome, I figured he'd never let me hear the end of it.

Nathan: _And I'm not going to either. Mwa. Ha. Ha._

March 21st, 2017

Spring. A time of new beginnings. And I got something in the mail. Jefferson's execution is in a week. You should've seen the look on Nathan's face when I told him. "Couldn't have happened to a better person!" I decided to see him. I felt I had to confront him for what he did to Nathan, Rachel, everyone. When I visited him. I told him I was with Nathan and we were pregnant, getting married, and he's free from the Dark Room. And then Mark started telling me shit about Nathan making the Dark Room and he paid Jefferson to blah blah blah. I read Rachel's diary. I don't believe him. And after he gets the chair, he'll be in front of God, telling the same story before thethe evil bastard gets sent to Hell.

Nathan: _Looks like he tried to take a last stab at revenge. Ruining my relationship with Blue would've been his last laugh. But I saw him the day they executed him and told him he failed once again. He died knowing that despite what he made me do, I found peace, and he never will. And I feel **sorry** for him._

April 11th, 2017

Rachel's mom, Sera, came to mine and Nathan's apartment. When Nathan saw her, I heard the word "Mom?" come out of his mouth. I was confused, but Sera explained that when she was on drugs and her and Rachel's dad split, she married Prickscott Senior, and took Nathan with her. Rachel and Nathan are twins. And Nathan's real name is Nathan Amber. The reason she divorced Mr. Prescott was because Nathan tried to run away from home when he got beat, and his asshole stepfather sent him to military school. She never told Rachel about Nathan because she figured it was better not knowing. When she told him, Nathan looked like someone who just killed his sister. Although technically speaking, he did.

Nathan: _All I thought of for a week was that Rachel died not knowing we were twins, and I was the one to kill her._

Max: _It wasn't your fault, Jax. Wait, if he sent you to military school, how'd you end up at Blackwell._

Warren: _We were roommates in our freshman year. When_ _did you go to military school?_

Nathan: _I tried to run away on Christmas in 2008. He sent me to the academy in 2009 and Mr. Jefferson got me into Blackwell in 2011. This was one of the reasons why I couldn't believe he was the bastard who turned Rachel._

Victoria: _And because he was everyone's favorite teacher. An affair with a student I could understand, but not this shit._

April 18th, 2017

I finally got Nathan to open up about what happened. He regrets killing Rachel and remembered having a crush on her when he got to Blackwell. He felt disgusting and remembered that night she came into his dorm offering a footjob. He's grateful he said no, and I reminded him that her death wasn't his fault. I told him I'd be there for him, and he told me he loved me.

May 13th, 2017

Today's the day. Our wedding. Warren and Victoria are helping Nathan to get prepared, and Max and Kate are with me. Kate is telling me that the dress looks pretty and I look beautiful with my pregnancy. I'm getting round now. Hard to believe. The wedding was beautiful and I saw Rachel in Nathan. I liked to think she was there, watching over us in heaven. After we said our vows, we kissed. And during the reception, he thought it would be funny to shove cake in my face, until I did it to him. If I had Max's rewind powers, I'd rewind that decision, because after I shoved cake in Nathan's face, Warren shouted "Food Fight!" and... you get the idea.

Warren: _That was **awesome!**_

Kate: _I put **time** and **effort** into Blue's dress. And you started Food War 3! Dick!_

Victoria: _Haha! Food War 3? That was good, babe!_

After things settled down after Food War 3-

Max: _Sorry Kate, Blue beat you to it._

-David declared a toast. Nathan and I had to drink punch like the kids instead of wine 'cause you know us recovering alcoholics and I was pregnant. Didn't wanna hurt the baby. Nathan and I finished the night with him carrying me across the threshold of our apartment and making love. Nathan and Chloe Amber. Has a nice ring to it.

June 7th, 2017

Yesterday was my birthday and Nathan stole my idea for _his_ birthday. He got his sponsor Cole's sister-in-law, Amy, to have a threesome with us. After that night I asked myself when I was gonna be a sponsor like Cole or Nathan. Juli told me of someone who may need my help as a sponsor who was her handler trying to curb that Beacon Mental Hospital thing. His name is Sebastian Castillanos. I may have to wait until after the pregnancy to be his sponsor though.

Nathan: _Sometimes our patients can get violent. Believe me, Blue was no exception._

July 16th, 2017

I saw the doctor today. Turns out, I'm carrying twins. But the doctor says I might not survive the birth. Nathan was horrified. But in the end I decided, I'm having these kids. And if I die in the process, I can trust Max, Warren, Kate and Victoria to be there. Nathan and I decided on names for the twins. For a boy and a girl, we'll name them Rachel and William, after Nathan's sister and my father. In the event that the other baby iis the same gender as the other, we'll name them Max, after the girl who saved us both.

Max: _After me? Thank you guys **so much!**_

August 8th, 2017

Walked in on Nathan smoking pot with Kate and Victoria. Nathan and I got into a fight because honestly, I can't smoke it, and the contact buzz alone might be bad for the twins. After our fight I stormed off. Right now I'm writing in this diary still pissed at how stupid Nathan can be, but at the same time I know it helps with his schizophrenia. I just wish he'd be smarter about it. You know what? I'll make it up to him. I'll take his pot and make him some pot brownies. That way (Hastily drawn) Shit! Water! BREAKING!!!

 **MAX'S POV**

"That's when we rushed her to the hospital," Nathan said. "She could die during childbirth and I don't want my last memory of her to be a fight because I was being a jackass." He's crying now.

I tell him, "Nathan, there's a chance Chloe will be fine. Have faith. You know she was gonna make up for the fight by making you edibles. She loves you Nathan. Nothing will change that."

Nathan looks in my eyes and tells me, "I love her, Sad Face. I always will."

 **SEPTEMBER 5TH, 2017**

 **NATHAN'S POV**

In the end, Chloe survived the pregnancy. We're gonna have a handful with Rachel and Will, but seeing their faces makes it all worth it. Rachel looks just like her aunt, and Chloe tells me Will llooks like his grandfather. Not the d-bag Step-Jackass, but the real thing. I told her to stop being mean to him.

Right now we're watching our wedding video. You should see how stupid we look, slow dancing with wedding cake all over us from Food War 3. And in the background I hear one of my favorite songs. "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman.

Chloe looks at me and says, "I love you, Jax.

And I say to her, "I love you too, Blue."

 _Lookin' at all or nothing babe it's you and I,_

 _With you I know that I'm good for something, so let's go and give it a try,_

 _We've got our backs against the ocean,_

 _It's just us against the world,_

 _Looking at all or nothing_

 _Babe it's you and I_

 _Looking at all or nothing_

 _babe it's you and I_

 _It's you and I_

I'm Nathan Amber, and I'm free.

 **A/N Food War. Sounds like a fucking franchise.**

 **I wanna take this time to point out a comment I got on my LiS: The Dark Room teaser.**

 **Guest:** wtf:Ahah this description is like some kind of fucking nonsense. Apart from the fact that Chloe and Nathan is impossible in principle for a million reasons, by your logic it turns that David and Chloe too nice couple, "best kind", ahah, fuck, you have any problems with the head. Dude, you need the help.

 **Dude, if you can do better, why are you a guest? Besides David and Chloe don't even fit the criteria for this logic. Chloe and David aren't enemies, Chloe just hates him for no reason. Bellamione is impossible for twice as many reasons but that doesn't stop people. And I read somewhere that Chloe had a bad boy phase before meeting Rachel so she's definitely bi. There is so much wrong with what you said apart from how disrespectful it was and the obvious grammar issues.**

 **That being said, guys, I know it's not a popular pairing, but that's not why Im doing it. I'm doing it to stand out. I'm not asking you to agree, I'm just asking you to keep an open mind.**

 **Endure and Survive**

 **Savingcain**


End file.
